


Good Morning, Sunshine.

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [4]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Anne and Moth's first time, Body Worship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Moth has a serious fetish for piercings, Moth is a cam boy, Twin Vale Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Anne can't sleep due to the sounds of her roommate and her not-girlfriend having sex. She goes across the hall, planning on venting to Moth like normal, but things get odd when she opens his door to him working.
Relationships: Anne/Mime | Moth (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Good Morning, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly half way between Drink it Down and Fresh Start.

Anne rolled over, covering her head with one of her pillows. Max and Mulberry had been at it for at least an hour and a half, and Anne stomping around hadn’t interrupted them. She could still hear them through her pillow, and it was too loud to ignore. She threw her pillow at the wall, sitting up and kicking her blanket off. She grabbed her silk robe, then threw open her door, stopping it just before it slammed into the wall. She banged on Max’s door, yelling “Some of us have to work in the morning! Like, all of us, can you two fuck a little quieter?”

At the sound of both of the other women laughing, Anne let out a yell, grabbing Mul’s coat and digging out her keyring. She left the apartment, walking across the hall. She could hear faint sounds that stopped when she grabbed the doorknob, and she was surprised when it was unlocked.

Inside, she could see Moth on the couch, his laptop pointed at him as he slowly stroked his cock, his eyes half closed and his black lip between his teeth. She stared for a second before he looked over at her, not stopping. “I’m working, if you’re coming in, then shut the door behind you.” His voice was a little breathy, and it took a few seconds for Anne to understand what he was saying.

She moved in quickly, locking the door behind herself. She stared at him as he read his chat, his eyes constantly moving and occasionally flicking up towards her. “Sorry!” She mouthed, looking as embarrassed as she figured he would be.

He didn’t even still for a second, still stroking himself. “If you wanna watch, that’s fine. I think the chat would love knowing that my neighbor’s just staring at me. Right, you fucking degenerates?” He asked, turning his attention back to the chat. “I’m not asking her to jerk me off, you filthy animals.”

Anne sat on an arm chair near the couch, watching him as he toyed with the ring at the tip of his cock and ran his fingers gently over the line of piercings up his shaft. She was transfixed, and she licked her lips while she stared.

He grinned at her, rolling his head sideways to look at her better. “Like what you see?” He asked, pointing it at her. “I’ve got a little tattoo you can’t see from over there, but it’s a Death’s-Head Hawkmoth.”

Anne moved closer, standing just behind the laptop and her hand reached out to touch it, only stopping when he flicked his eyes to the webcam. “Careful, unless you wanna be on-screen.” He muttered, reading through the chat. “Looks like they like your manicure, by the way.”

Anne giggled, stepping back and sitting on the arm of the couch. She’d talked to him plenty, it was hard not to with Mulberry and Max together all the time, but this was so strange she wasn’t even sure it was really happening and not just a particularly horny dream.

He let out a groan, looking over the laptop at Anne. “They said your laugh was cute.” He flicked his eyes back to the chat, laughing at a message he read. “No, I wasn’t joking, you guys definitely heard the door open, right? She’s just watching me, I think she likes it.” He looked up at Anne, giving her a cocky grin. “They want to know, how nice do you think my dick is?”

She swallowed, biting her lip as she considered. She held up both hands, one pinky the only finger down. 

He winked at her, stroking a little faster. “Only a nine? Maybe when I’m done here, I can help you see it’s a perfect 10.” Anne started laughing, turning away from the laptop, and he grinned at her more. “They’re right, you do have a cute laugh.”

She fidgeted with the tie for her robe, looking down at Moth as he teased his cock for the chat. This was just so surreal, not something she’d ever have expected to happen to her, and he was so nonchalant about it, it had to be a dream. At the very least, she could take advantage of it, she thought to herself. She made a motion with her hand meant to ask him to go faster, and he groaned deep in his throat, half-lidded eyes on her.

He sped up a little, looking at the chat. “Sorry, everybody, but my audience of one wants me to speed up. I’m not being a very gracious host,” he said, his voice cracking as he stroked faster and faster. His free hand moved from helping balance himself to his nipples, toying with one pierced nub and then the other.

Anne held her breath when she saw a drip of precum ooze out onto his hand, and he looked into the camera, licking it off his hand. She blushed harder when he looked at her, wiggling his tongue at her then chuckling.

He groaned when he looked down from her face, her nipples barely visible through her robe. He looked at the chat, laughing quietly as he read a message. “Is she hot?” He read out, looking over Anne. “She looks a little flushed, I’d say.” At her hand gesture, he moved to stroke faster. “Ten out of ten, to be honest. Maybe an 11 out of 10.”

Anne bit her lip, squeezing her legs together. “Hurry up,” she mouthed, watching him.

He made a sound in the back of his throat, like a growl, and he started stroking faster, his free hand sliding down to squeeze his balls gently. “Fuck,” he growled, looking only at Anne. He pumped himself fast, and he started breathing harder. “Tell me to cum,” he told her.

She took in how desperate he was, watching him bring himself to the edge then back off repeatedly, keeping himself there. She let him wait, then pointed down at the laptop.

He read the chat quickly, offering her a smile. “Usually they get to tell me if I get to cum, but they want to hear you say it.”

She leaned over the laptop, careful to avoid being in the shot. He was groaning with his mouth open, his eyes slitted as he played with himself. This dream was too strange to not play the role her mind had conjured up for her. She smiled down at him, her normally sweet expression turned a little harsh. “Cum now, slut boy.” She purred, her lips curved into a smile, as his body clenched, cum splattering from his chest down.

He swiped a finger through the mess and licked it, looking at Anne. She scooped up some, offering her fingers to him and he groaned as he cleaned them, letting her feed him his own cum.

—

When he excused himself after the stream to go wash up, Anne apparently sneaked out of the apartment, leaving Mulberry’s key ring on the couch.

—

After work, Anne ran up the steps to her apartment, slipping in and letting out a sigh. She had kept thinking about last night, and the second she touched his cum, she knew it wasn’t a dream. But, she’d acted like it was, rather than how she normally would, and she hadn’t decided how to even begin to broach the subject with Moth. She walked into the living room, throwing her coat and purse onto her chair, looking up at the sound of nails tapping on glass. She was surprised to see Moth mostly laying on her couch, his phone in his hand as he scrolled through something. “Hey, Moth,” she called, her face going from normal to bright red immediately. “Not to be rude, but where are Maxx and Mul?”

He waved a hand toward Max’s room, not looking up from his phone. “We were supposed to be going to the mall, but they’re probably fucking, but it’s been quiet at least.”

Anne rested her elbows on the back of the couch he was laying on, looking down at him. “So…” she started.

He raised his eyebrows, looking from his phone to her chest and then her face. “So,” he echoed.

Anne chewed her lip, eyes not stopping as she looked around, thinking. “You have a tattoo for your own name?”

He let out a bark of laughter, his phone slipping from his hand. “Fuck, that’s not what I expected you to say. Yeah, I have a little Moth on Little Moth. My stage name’s not my actual name, obviously, so people don’t usually make fun of it.”

She looked down his body for a moment before she thought about it, noticing the bulge in his pants. “Are you hard right now?” She asked, both hands coming up to cover her mouth the second after she said it. “Oh gosh, that was supposed to be in my head!” She squeaked, covering her face.

He laughed, crossing his legs a little. “I’m hard like, 90% of the time. It’s just how my body works, I guess.”

She forced herself not to look down, staring at his chest instead. “I’m sorry about … last night, by the way. I should’ve just left, but I was getting tired of hearing them, and….” She trailed off, looking down at his hands as he lifted his phone again. “I don’t know what I was thinking. It was just so crazy it didn’t feel like it was real life.”

He smiled at her a little, checking her out. “I enjoyed it, you seemed to enjoy it, and the chat fucking loved it. I think I made almost twice what a session like that would normally get me, and the chat was practically screaming for you to touch my dick.”

She folded her arms in front of her, keeping her eyes on the back of his phone instead of his face or the bulge she really wanted to touch. “It was hot,” she admitted in a tiny whisper. “I didn’t realize you had so much metal in you,” she said, fighting down the urge to blush more. “I’m gonna say something and please don’t look at me while I do or I might spontaneously combust, but I kind of want to maybe have a, like, friends with benefits type of thing? You know, dating’s hard and I haven’t … in a while, and after last night, I…”

Before she could finish, he answered. “If you didn’t ask, I was going to. I’ve been staring at your ass every day since you moved in.”

She covered her face, breaking into laughter. “Oh god, Moth, I know. You’re not very subtle.”

He tossed his phone onto the carpeted floor, sitting up. “So, when do I get to be even less subtle?” He ran his hand up from her elbow to her shoulder, biting his lip and grinning at her.

She giggled and raised her hands, stepping back a little. “Go get condoms and meet me in my room in like… fifteen? I need a quick shower, and you’re not joining me.”

In her room, she stripped off her work clothes, tossing them into the laundry before stripping completely, putting her less sexy and more functional bra on top. She dug through her dresser, grabbing a pair of panties that always wedged themselves all the way up her ass and the bra that matched them, one that barely had enough fabric to cover her nipples. She took her robe and towel too, carrying them into the bathroom.

She made quick work of showering, rinsing off the day from her skin and making sure she didn’t need a touchup anywhere she shaved.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she dressed in the tiny underwear, her blushing face more pink than her hair. She felt kind of sexy, in a not super comfortable way. She turned, considering the pudge she had, and shook her head, a little embarrassed of herself. She let out a sigh, covering up with her robe, then she walked into her room.

Moth was laying on her bed, completely naked, his erection standing up from his body. He sat up to look at her, thinking that she was cute, the light pink of the robe matching her hair and her face, almost.“Hey, sunshine.” He hopped down from the bed, stepping up to her and stroking her hair from her face. He gave her a little smirk, just holding her cheek. “You look great, but may I unwrap you?”

She nodded slowly, blushing as she looked up at him. She held his wrist, only letting go when he tugged at the tie of her robe. It fell open, and he gently slid it off one shoulder, baring a light purple strap. He bent down, pressing a kiss to the shoulder, then he kissed up her neck, whispering in her ear. “Relax, you’re beautiful.”

She squirmed a little, biting her lip and looking down. “If you say so,” she whispered back, startled when he pulled the robe completely off her and squatted down.

He pressed gentle kisses over her stomach, his hands gently squeezing on her thighs as he kneeled in front of her. “Absolutely gorgeous,” he told her, rubbing his hands from her thighs, over her hips, up to her waist. He straightened up a little, letting his hands run over her body. “Fuckin’ beautiful, too.”

She cupped his chin in her hands, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she let him deepen the kiss, unsurprised when both of his hands slid around her waist to grab a handful of her ass. She let out a tiny moan, and Moth pressed them closer, one hand sliding up to her back.

He broke the kiss, panting a little as he slid his hands back to her front, running them from her stomach up to her chest and gently squeezing her breasts. She let out another little sound, and he tugged at the left cup of her bra, freeing her nipple. He pressed a kiss to it, sucking it into his mouth then gently nipping it. He moved to the other nipple, doing the same to that one.

She stroked her nails through his hair, cupping his head as he pressed kisses to her breasts. “You look like you’re in heaven,” she whispered to him, earning her a smile before he went back to kissing her breasts.

He buried his face between them, groaning a little. “You’re so soft and beautiful and I just want to fucking worship you.” He grabbed her ass again, kissing every bit of skin he could.

She blushed harder, stroking her hands over his shoulders and back up to cup his head. “You’re kind of cute right now, mister.” She said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

He slid his hands up from her ass to her back, and with a few tries, he managed to pop her bra hooks and let it go loose. He pulled back just enough to help her take it off, then pressed kisses to the underside of her breasts, playing with them. He gently lifted them as he kissed along her sternum and squeezed them against his face.

Anne lightly pushed his shoulder, getting him to sit back on his heels as she walked around him, swinging her hips a little more than was strictly necessary. She bent over the bed, looking back at him, and wiggled just enough to make her ass jiggle. “You wanted to see this, right?” She asked, arching her back.

He turned as she moved around him, crawling closer to her. He grabbed her ankles before running his hands up over her calves, then squeezing her thighs gently. He grabbed her ass with both hands, jiggling it as he slowly moved his fingertips up higher and higher. He slid down her panties, leaving them just under her cheeks, and let out a groan Anne almost missed. “Fuck…” he breathed out, fingers still on her thighs.

She looked back at him, a tiny smile tugging up the corners of her lips. She spread her legs a little, wiggling her hips again. “Like what you see, stud?” She whispered, trying not to break his attention.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the left cheek before giving her a little nip. He blindly traced his left hand up her inner thigh, ghosting his fingertips over her panties. He pressed a little harder, slightly surprised at how firm her clit felt but not thinking about it. She squirmed at his touch, and he moved to her right cheek, giving it a kiss and a little bite.

She slid her hands down to the side of her panties, slowly pulling them down. “Let’s get these out of the way,” she whispered, Moth leaning back and helping her. When she spread her legs, he slid his fingers back to her clit, feeling the beads of a barbell through her clit hood more clearly. He let out an audible moan and a dribble of precum. “You….?” He asked, staring at his hand as he played with the piercing.

She giggled, smiling at him. “What, a good girl can’t have surprises?”

He looked at her with his eyes a bit wide and his lip between his teeth. “Please, would you lay on your back?” She complied, climbing up onto the bed and rolling over. She put her ankles on his shoulders, looking down at him. “God fucking damn,” he whispered, his face close enough that she could feel it on her pussy. He ran his thumb over it, staring straight at it. “You were already the sexiest woman I’ve ever met, but this fucking piercing…” He let out a growl, burying his face between her legs and slurping at her clit, his teeth grazing it and her piercing occasionally.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, trying to keep it out of the way so she could watch him. He looked up at her, and she bit her lip. “I was in college, when I got it. Everyone said I was too sweet, too quiet, I’d never do anything crazy.” She panted a little, trying to focus on her story rather than the two fingers being slipped into her and immediately stroking her g-spot. “I went with my roommate at the time. She got her tongue pierced, and some chick with a shaved head and more tattoos than skin pierced me.” She moaned a little, grinding against Moth’s face. “She said I had a ‘pretty pussy’ after.”

Moth lifted his mouth only long enough to repeat “Pretty pussy,” before going back to it. He fumbled next to her for a condom, taking the one she handed him, giving her clit a kiss as he sat back. He stood up, opening the wrapper and slipping out the condom as he looked down at her, at her perfect pussy, her delicious thighs, her perfect tits, and he felt how much his cock had drooled as he rolled the condom on.

Anne slid up onto the bed properly, folding her knees in toward her chest. “Come get it, baby.” She cooed, watching him climb up and crawl towards her.

Moth pressed his cock into her, his other hand on her ankle. He growled low, pushing in until his hips were pressed to the back of her thighs. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he whispered, not aware he was even talking. He slid his hands both to the back of her thighs, using them to stabilize her as he pounded into her. He pressed a kiss to her ankle, one of his hands sliding down to gently tap on her clit. “I really want to kiss you more,” he told her, watching her face as she tensed and squirmed. She pushed out her lips, holding out her hands.

He bent into her space, pressing kisses to her body before moving to her lips. He kissed her like they’d been dating for months instead of this being their first time together, and he held her face with one hand while his other, pinned between them, kept playing with her clit.

She clenched on his cock, looking up at him when he broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping his face to hers as he moved faster, thrusting hard and rubbing her clit in an attempt to get her to orgasm fast. He was breathing hard, groaning and occasionally making quiet growl sounds, but the bed was loud, the headboard not far enough from the wall to keep it from slamming. He slid his hand down from her cheek to her breast, rolling her nipple with desperation. He had been dripping precum from the second he saw her piercing, and he was getting really close way faster than he wanted to.

She thrust her hips back at him, panting and unable to focus enough to kiss him back. He pounded hard into her, his rhythm starting to go out of sync with hers as he got close. “Fuck, Anne, you’re so perfect.” He kissed her neck, biting down on the skin of her shoulder to muffle a loud moan as he came. She felt him sucking a mark into the spot he bit. “Fuck,” he breathed out, rubbing her clit and teasing her nipples in an attempt to get her to cum before he pulled his slowly softening dick out.

She grabbed his hand on her clit, adjusting the angle, and he took to it, rubbing it better for her. “I want to see you cum,” he whispered to her, and when he leaned down and kissed her, she clung to him tight, pressing his face as close to hers as she could. She shook as she came, keeping her lips on his to stifle the sounds she made, and he got hard again almost instantly.

She looked down at him pulling out, then looked back at his face. “Do you ever not have a boner?” She panted out, giggling.

He shrugged, sliding the condom off and grabbing a new one. He tied the old one off, throwing it into the trash next to her bed. “Probably? I’ve always been like this, though.”

He slipped the condom on, climbing up next to her and settling with her pillows supporting his back. “Would you like to go for a ride?” He asked, gently tracing his fingers over her side.

She straddled his legs, leaning forward to kiss him. “I think I might want to do that.” She said, looking down at him. She traced her fingers over his cock, examining it, and only stopped to kiss him again. She considered his cock, then turned around, facing away from him. “I think your piercings will be better like this,” she told him, slowly lowering herself down onto his cock. It felt amazing, and she could practically feel each barbell as it rubbed against her g-spot, making her let out a little moan.

He grabbed her hips, staring at her ass as she slowly, so slowly, pressed her way down. She was already panting, letting out little sounds, and it was only the fact that she wanted to be on top that stopped him from grabbing her tighter and pounding into her.

She shifted her hips around as she picked the perfect angle, starting to actually move on his cock. It felt good, really good, and Anne leaned back, accepting his arms around her as she bounced on his cock. He sat up completely, just so he could hold her, and watched over her shoulder. “You’re fucking stunning,” he whispered, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder.

She slid a hand down to tease her clit, her eyes closed as she started to bounce faster. “Please,” she breathed out, and he moved her hand away, listening to her breathing as he teased her clit instead. He cupped her breast with his other hand, rolling and tugging on her nipple. Without his lips to muffle her moans, she was getting loud, and she could feel Moth’s cock twitch each time she did.

He bit her shoulder again, just a few inches down from the mark, and his breathing was loud. “Tell me what you need, baby.” He told her, shifting her only slightly so he could thrust up to meet her. “I want you to feel good.”

She brought her hand up to grab a handful of his hair, barely able to speak. “Don’t… don’t fucking stop,” she begged, slamming herself down on his cock. He circled her clit, then bit on the side of her neck, careful not to make a mark.

He was trying so hard to keep himself from getting near his own orgasm, when hers started, he was a little startled. He thrusted up harder, listening to her practically screaming his name. No longer desperately holding out, he buried his face into her neck, trying not to yell out her name as he clung to her while he came.

She leaned back against him, breathing hard. “Holy shit,” she said, letting herself be guided into laying down.

“Yeah,” he said, struggling to his feet. He threw out the other condom, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. He climbed back into her bed, wrapping his arms around her under the blanket. She wiggled to get comfortable, then let out a sigh, her eyes closed. “That was amazing,” he whispered to her, getting a hum in return. “I knew you had a cute face, and you always look amazing, but you’ve got the most fuckin’ sexy body I’ve ever seen.” She shifted, pressing a slightly sloppy kiss to the inside of his wrist.

He laid with her, just holding her, while he worked up the nerve to continue. “That fucking piercing is so… fuck, Anne,” he whispered. “That, and those sweet little kisses, are the kind of shit that’s making me love you.” He held his breath, waiting for her response and feeling a modicum of embarrassment from admitting it not long after she’d specifically said friends with benefits.

He opened his mouth to try and walk it back, to say anything to end the awkward silence, but then she made a soft little sound, and he raised his eyebrows. When she made it again, he was sure. She was snoring, just real quietly, and he laughed a little, settling in against her. He rested his head on one of her other pillows, then whispered to her again, “Love you, Anne.”

—

When Anne woke up, she stretched. The sex was good, and he was so sweet. She felt something on her side when she stretched and lifted the blanket, her sleepy brain not processing it. A heavily tattooed thin arm was around her, and something was definitely pressing against her ass. As she woke up more, she realized she could hear rhythmic breathing, and she rolled over, looking at Moth as he slept.

He squirmed, adjusting his grip on her when she moved. “Mm, come back,” he mumbled, curling around her.. “Mine,” he said, throwing a thigh over her and absolutely clinging to her. He opened one eye, giving her a smile. “G’mornin’, Sunshine.” he mumbled, kissing her.

She put a hand on his chest, her eyes a little wide. “I didn’t expect you to still be here.” She slid it up his chest, up the side of his neck, to the mess of hair currently surrounding his head. She kissed him back, giving him a few tiny pecks before pulling away.

Moth chased her lips, giving her one more kiss. “Didn’t want to leave,” he whispered, a blush coming up over his face. “I’m not good at friends with benefits, apparently.” He muttered, barely audible to her.

She sighed, taking his face in her hands. “Moth, sweetie, I’m not upset.” He stared at her, the nervous tilt of his eyebrows so strange for her to see. “I like you, you dork.” She said, pushing him onto his back so she could kiss him harder, unsurprised when he reached down to grab her ass.

He held her ass and one of her hips, desperately kissing her. “Can I ask two questions?” He asked, breaking the kiss and laying back. At her nod, he continued. “First, what if this wasn’t just friends with benefits?”

She dragged her nails gently down from his neck to his chest, watching as she traced the lines of one of his tattoos. “What exactly do you mean, honey?” She asked, careful to keep quiet despite her heart pounding in her chest.

He watched her face, his getting redder still. “Like, maybe I get to kiss you all the time, and we go out and do stuff together, just us, and… for fucks sake,” he cursed at himself, letting out a huff. “Anne, would you ever want to be my girlfriend?”

She giggled, her face pretty red as she kissed him, cupping his face. It took a few seconds before they broke apart, and Anne looked down at him. “What was the other question, sweetie?” She whispered, giving him another peck on the lips.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his stomach and pinning his dick between them. “Can I please get a little help?” He asked, his dick twitching between them.

She kissed him again, immediately deepening it. When she broke the kiss to slide down his body, pressing kisses on her way down, he whispered to her. “So, that’s a yes to both, right?” He asked, watching her kiss his hips as she carefully avoided touching his erection at all.

She winked at him, gently pressing the tip of her tongue to the ring in the tip of his dick. “I’d say so,” she said, trying not to giggle as he suddenly looked so relieved.

“Thank fuck,” he whispered out loud. He brushed his fingers through her hair, watching her. “You’re beautiful,” he said, biting his lip to keep quiet when he felt her slowly stroke his cock. “Fucking amazing,” he said. When she swallowed him down to the root without a seconds hesitation, though, he babbled out, “I fucking love you.”

He realized what he said only when she pulled off, looking at him with her eyes wide. “Whoa, whoa, what?” She asked, her face bright red.

He was just as red, stroking her face. “I’m not responsible for what I say when all the blood in my body’s in my dick?”

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him. “That line doesn’t work when you literally are always hard, Moth.”

He raised a shoulder, giving her a cheesy smile. “Was worth a shot?”

She lowered her head, giving the tip of his dick a tiny kiss. “I could maybe love you too,” she whispered, looking up at him. “Like if you fucked me until I couldn’t walk, then brought me breakfast in bed.”

He grinned down at her, giving her the biggest smile she’d ever seen on him. “Good thing that was the plan before you said anything.”


End file.
